


Knight in Shining Armor

by ReturnToZero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Creepy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Smut, dubcon, mentions mpreg, noncon, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of the Highblood must have been conflated by hurt and angry Lowbloods-there was no way this troll could be the same that culled crazily and acted beastly. Coulro was gentle and considerate, his kindness extended so far to even let a pathetic, disgusting, weak little troll into his hive for his attention and care. Tavros had nothing to offer yet the Highblood was giving him everything.<br/>He made a mental note to express his gratitude at dinner, and cleaned himself to look presentable for the troll...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm in love with a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> First I’d like to say sorry to anon on tumbly for not really finishing this since I wanted Gamzee to have more of a part in this.
> 
> Secondly, I kinda need feedback with something this large so yeah, likes and comments will prolly motivate me to finish part 2 (but this isn’t a guarantee).
> 
> Finally, I promised myself I would post this once I finished dinner and I must say that the tacos were delicious.

Title: Knight in Shining Armor  
Warnings: Dubcon, Noncon, Yaoi, Smut, Creepy, Chucklevoodoos, Swearing, Mentions Mpreg, etc.

\---Break---

It was times like these that he really wished that he didn’t get past 6 sweeps. Life on Alternia was hard for a Lowblood and the fact that he hadn’t quite grown out of his seemingly feminine and small stature made asserting himself that much harder. The jobs that were in his reach based on his blood color left him with few options, but he couldn’t seem to hold a job long for whatever reason. Nowadays he struggled with keeping the most basic of hives and having enough food to last him for the week. 

He sometimes wished that he had not wasted so much time reading fairytales and playing Fiduspawn- and perhaps focused on preparing himself for the day he would have to support himself. 

He sighed, still despondent over how the famous Signless’ rebellion was still in play, only angering the Highbloods into putting the Lowbloods into their place. As much as he admired the Signless’ vision he couldn’t help but wonder if so much suffering would bring about the needed change, and that such pain wouldn’t simply be in vain.

Tavros was pulled out of his reverie by his stomach pain, which demanded nourishment or else it would end up eating itself.  
Once he found that he only had a couple of boon bucks left he decided to go into the marketplace and hopefully be able to bargain with one of the sellers into giving him more food than he could afford. His trip did not take long and he found himself among the hustle and bustle of the inner-city; clearly out of place with the Mid and Highbloods that ran through the streets. 

Tavros wanted to ignore the stares that came his way but found that he couldn’t, his cheeks heating shamefully at his obvious poverty-stricken form. He did his best to move quickly, hoping to be able to find something to eat without having to ask too much of a favor…

 _Maybe, if Kanaya is here selling her clothes I can help her out for the day and get a couple more boonbucks so I can actually afford something here._  
The bull-horned troll shook his head, knowing how disastrous his “help” was when he had tried to assist her last time, and he didn’t want to burden her with his incompetence. Tavros continued to try to see how else he could possibly make a couple more bucks for the day, but to his avail he couldn’t really help anyone. Shame filled his being, an emptiness settling not only in his stomach but his chest, defeat weighing down on his bones- 

_Vris was right; I should just stop trying and give into servitude for one of the Highbloods. Then again I doubt any of them would want someone as worthless as me._

Before his self-esteem could plummet any further he collided with what felt like a brick wall, flailing wildly and knocking into a couple of bystanders before falling straight onto his ass. He winced and quickly blinked away the tears that sprung to his eyes, trying to regain himself while profusely apologizing, his heart hammered hard into his chest as he felt a crowd forming around him. Tavros winced, he was already messing things up; some trolls began to yell because of his clumsiness and others laughed mockingly for his frail stature.  
These were the times that Tavros wished he could just disappear.

Yet he could only stay on the ground, with his dirty blood and his even more pathetic existence. He realized finally what he ran into and his blood ran cold, fear pumping through his veins as he stared up at indigo irises. 

“I-I’m so sor-ry y-y-your Gr-Grandness…” his whole body trembled as he avoided any more eye contact, scurrying away from the gargantuan troll before him. He had heard awful stories about the Grand Highblood and his achievements, he knew of his beastly behavior in culling trolls, especially Lowbloods. The enormous troll was supposedly led by his religion and devout to the Messiahs that somehow gave him “miracles”.  
( _He was afraid as he recalled such “miracles” by his ex-bro Gamzee, who also shared the same blood as such a fearsome troll. Sometimes he wondered what exactly became of him, and hoped that Gamzee was alright._ )

He stayed still and expected immediate retaliation yet the Grand Highblood was silent, his expression not furious, but simply a forceful type of intrigue? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t like the silence, didn’t like how penetrating his gaze was and he jumped finally at the juggalo’s command, “Stand up shitblood. Look at me with those rusted eyes.”

He trembled as he followed orders, surprised at his kindness ( _if he could call it that_ ) and tried not to get caught up in the situation. With a swift motion the Highblood was able to disband the crowd, as all the trolls feared that if they lingered they would be caught in his capricious killings. Indigo eyes were trained on the rustblood, and Tavros did his best to not simply die on the spot.

The bigger troll grabbed his little wrist and gently pulled him closer, still staring at him intensely as a crooked smile grew on his face, “My my, aren’t you a cute little rustblood? You look like a starved wool-beast, I can offer you something better than what you have now.”

A flush broke out onto his face as he continued staring up at the Highblood; he couldn’t help but be drawn to their color as he listened to the low thick voice directed to him. _A better offer than this? What could I possibly give him?_

Tavros was confused, it seemed like the Gran Highblood was nothing like the stories had described. He wasn’t being killed on the spot, and even though Tavros was pathetic and weak-he still **wanted** him for some reason. His brown eyes flickered down to the hand on his arm, noticing how despite the strength the Grand Highblood was capable of he was not using any of it; Tavros was comfortable in his hold and was not simply being used like an object.

“You…You want me to work for you?” His eyes slowly dragged up to meet his gaze, and he relaxed once they made contact again. The Highblood nodded, still smiling, “You’re awfully attractive my dear little shitblood. I want to see you more at my hive, and perhaps come to know you very motherfucking well.” He licked his lips, sliding an arm around the smallest part of Tavros’ back. “I’ll take care of you little bull, I’ll make sure you have a full stomach every day and give you a comfortable hive.” 

Tavros continued to stare into his lovely indigo eyes, noticing how so many shades flickered into his irises as he continued to speak, and soon fairytales came to the forefront of his mind, and how princesses would meet their knight in shining armor. He recalled the descriptions of fascination and utter adoration that came upon the first meeting and he felt his blood pump skip a beat-

_This was like a **fairytale**._

He nodded, trying to count the number of colors that marked such tantalizing eyes- “I’ll work for you.” The bigger troll seemed pleased at his response, finally turning away as he tugged gently, “Very good. What’s your name, motherfucker?”

Tavros blinked, the colors still swirling before his eyes, allowing himself to be led by the Highblood, “My n-name is Tavros N-Nitram.” The Highblood simply nodded and smirked, continuing in the same sultry voice, “Tavros, I’ll make sure you are taken care of. I wish to have you tonight, as you have piqued my desire like no other.”

Tavros felt another wave of relaxation come over him, he now understood the allure of such knights in shining armor, he could see how “love” could come in an instant, “I-I will do my best to please you, your Grandness.” 

The Highblood smirked, “No motherfucking need for such boring formalities Tavros. You may call me Coulro.”

The small troll flushed, taken aback by the intimacy they had reached so quickly, finally seeing the indigo hive come into view, “O-okay, Coulro.” Coulro snickered, sending Tavros a sharp smile that held a sweet edge, “Feel free to shorten it anyway you like. I’d like you to take a bath and change clothes; then I’ll meet you for dinner so you can meet my protégé.” 

Tavros nodded, “C-Coulro, I don’t have any spare clothe-“

“No need to make that noise motherfucker, you can borrow some clothes from my protégé. Tomorrow I will get you a motherfucking wardrobe of your own.” 

Without another word Tavros was left by a room, and he simply stared as his savior left down the corridor, his wild curls bouncing with every step. He collected himself and got to showering, enjoying the feel of hot water on his skin and savoring his sudden luck.

The stories of the Highblood must have been conflated by hurt and angry Lowbloods-there was no way this troll could be the same that culled crazily and acted beastly. Coulro was gentle and considerate, his kindness extended so far to even let a pathetic, disgusting, weak little troll into his hive for his attention and care. Tavros had nothing to offer yet the Highblood was giving him everything. 

He made a mental note to express his gratitude at dinner, and cleaned himself to look presentable for the troll. Tavros quickly finished washing his hair and body before turning off the ablution trap and drying himself off. He checked the mirror to assess the bruises on his backside and found them to be minor, wrapping himself in the towel as he avoided looking at his frail form. 

Tavros heard a click from the door and footsteps following, and he peeked out a bit to see who had entered. A young troll was at the foot of the bed, placing a small pile of folded clothes at the very corner and spreading a few out for easy access. Tavros recalled Coulro’s information; connecting the spiraling horns to his higher status before stepping out of the ablution room meekly. “Th-thank you f-f-for the clothes…” The young troll turned to him and visibly stiffened, his facepaint pattern kind of reminded him of-

The other troll backed away quickly, turning away before sprinting out-and Tavros frowned and hoped that he hadn’t unintentionally disrespected him or scared him. After browsing through the pile of clothes left on the bed he managed to pick out a fairly decent outfit, even though the clothes wouldn’t quite fit him it didn’t matter, he would be decent.

He struggled with putting on the shirt, he always had trouble getting certain clothes on and this was just like those other times-  
“Excuse me, motherfucker-but dinner is going to be- all up and ready soon…” 

Tavros didn’t quite recognize the low voice at the door, but based on the language he assumed it was the troll that he scared off earlier, “Ah, yes-I’ll be done in a minute!” Tavros tried his best to hurry; he definitely did not want to be rude to the Highblood a second time-  
Finally he was able to slip the fabric onto his torso, sighing in relief and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. 

He immediately went to the door, stepping out and seeing the young troll waiting for him. “S-sorry to make you wait…” The young Highblood shook his head, not quite looking at Tavros, “Nah motherfucker-it wasn’t a wait at all. Now let’s go and enjoy some motherfucking food.” The indigo-blooded troll led, and Tavros tried to take in as much as he could about Coulro’s protégé. They were definitely related, since their hair and horns were practically mirrors of one another, and he wondered if maybe they were close in age to one another. 

The other boy was also attractive, with a lean, lofty frame and lovely little curls that liked to stick up in odd directions. _He looks so much like Gamzee, but he’s not carefree or as talkative._ He wanted to ask but they already arrived at the dining room, Coulro was already sitting and waiting for the pair. He smiled at the sight of them, waving them both over and patting the closest chair to him, “Tavros, come sit here by me.” Tavros saw how the other boy went to the seat parallel to his but skipping one before sitting down, and he followed Coulro’s order and sat adjacent to him. Tavros fidgets, making sure to keep to himself and try to ignore the obvious hunger as the Highbloods began to talk-

“I hope my protégé was kind to you, he has a vicious temper when rubbed the wrong way.” Coulro sent his young heir a sharp smile and Tavros felt a shiver go down his spine, as his grin had undertones he didn’t want to know about, “He was uh-nice. He gave me quite a few outfits to ch-choose from and uhm-he waited for me.”

Coulro’s mischievous attitude dissipated, an aloof expression settling instead. “Oh really? Gamzee’s been in a foul mood for the last few days, and I see no reason why such a drastic motherfucking change could occur.” 

Tavros turns to Gamzee, staring at him in complete awe, “G-Gamzee? You’re Gamzee Makara?” The young Capricorn ducked his head, tensing up at finally being discovered, “Y-Yeah motherfucker…it’s me.” 

Tavros nodded, trying to get a better view of his long-lost friend, he was truly glad that Gamzee seemed to be well. Other than the comment about rage and short tempers Gamzee was probably comfortable in this life. He had also matured so elegantly, what used to be long and lanky limbs had suddenly been taught how to make themselves graceful. His face also held the same pattern, but the way his face had now been filled out his angles we no longer sharp, but still held strength to their contours. 

Tavros was astonished at how much Gamzee had grown, the resemblances to Coulro were undeniable. He flushed slightly, turning back to Coulro and finally answering his question, "Well uhh, y-yes, I d-do know G-Gamzee already. H-Him and I used to b-be close when w-we were young."  
Coulro's smile seemed to grow at the information, and Tavros jumped at the sudden ringing in his ears, "Oh yeah motherfucker? Didn't think that my protege was into motherfucking lowbloods. How close were you motherfuckers exactly? "

Tavros twitched, the ringing would get shrill at times while others resembled more of a dull buzz-regardless all the fucking noise was grating on him. He slowly responds to Coulro, answering a bit louder than needed, "We were bros when we were grubs and such, b-but uhm, well- at the first pail transcription h-he well uhm, Gamzee w-was my first..."

Coulro finally gets up from his spot, gliding over to him and looping an arm around his waist, "How sweet, motherfucking miracles, huh? I sympathize with my heir; I also have attractions to certain lowbloods, so I suppose it's just a natural attraction." Tavros smiles and leans into his arms, Coulros' cold embrace providing solace from the unreasonably hot room. The ringing also partially subsides as he gets closer to Coulros, he nearly sighs in relief at their contact. 

"Yes, a n-natural attraction...I am certain that the feeling's mutual Coul~"

Tavros smiles at his first test run of the nickname, his joy increasing tenfold at the highblood's genuine smile, "I liked your tone there Tav. How about show my protégé here how exactly you'll be serving the Makara household."

Tavros nods and his cheeks flare with color, and he gets up to follow the troll to his throne, nervously twirling his hair, "I-I'm not very experienced Coul, b-but I'll do my best to please you~!" 

Coulro sits down and gestures him to sit on his lap, "Cmon then motherfucker, let's see if you can excite me."

The rustblood nods and easily slides into his lap, kissing him sweetly and draping his arms around his neck. The Highblood immediately places a hand at the small on his back, rubbing small circles, eliciting a mewl from Tavros. 

_Why is this room so hot? He feels good, and this whole thing feels right but there's just something that seems off._

Tavros coos once he feels cold lips peppering his face with kisses, he leans further into Coulro's arms-closing his eyes so he can savor the sweet little brushes everywhere. The Highblood begins tracing his jaw and moving to his neck, licking and kissing anywhere he can and Tavros can't suppress his approval, bearing his neck to give him more access. His blood pump kicks into overdrive, and he finds himself with a very different kind of heat-

Tavros smiles and giggles; _What was I thinking! Of course everything is fine and right, I'm so lucky to be able to have Coulro's affection_. Coulro notices his apparent happiness and smiles as well, nuzzling him and nipping lightly at his ear, whispering lovingly, "Enjoying this, motherfucker? That's a miraculous noise you're all up and making now~"

Tavros shivers, looking down into his indigo gems, mesmerized by the violent flashes of purple and lavender, he replies airily, "Mmn, I'm more than happy...I just can't explain this feeling! The closest word to it would have to be..."

Tavros licks his lips, a sudden grating at the back of his neck making him a bit winded, but pressing closer to Coulro always made it better, "Miraculous."

The Highblood slid his large hands up and down his back, his smile not only wide but also victorious, "My, aren't you being motherfucking cheeky? Such a cute motherfucking fairy is what you are~"

Tavros felt his bulge begin to twist in his pants, basking in the attention the larger troll gave him, "Am I really? You really think so?" His voice jumped an octave, as he found himself more and more infatuated with the troll holding him. Coulro nods and begins marking him gently across his neck, leaving love-bites in visible places, "Definitely my little fairy, you're too pretty to be anything but!" Tavros begins to move away from him but something inside tells him it's _**alright**_ that it's _**okay to be excited**_. He resists the urge to be modest and instead finds himself touching Coulro intimately, still skittish but definitely acting to please his savior. 

Coulro laughs softly and moves into his touch, "Mmn, see how happy you make me? I'd definitely motherfucking love it if I could get some attention there." 

Tavros nearly dies at the invitation, his mouth watering at the sudden thought of pleasing Coulro sexually. He keens and moves quickly to his knees, taking out the highblood’s large bulge and holds the squirming member by the base with both hands, "You're so big Coul...There's no way I could ever get it all inside my mouth..." He feels a hand at the back of his neck, carding through his hand and soothing him, "Do the best you can little fairy, I'll enjoy your miraculous work no matter what." 

Tavros pauses for a moment, overcome with a foreign sensation building up in his head. It's barely there but he's conscious of it, a thick sludge seems to move from his forehead all the way back to his spine, coating its path thick with tingles and pure ecstasy.  
Tavros finds himself smiling widely, his mouth watering and becoming insanely aroused at looking up at the thick, throbbing bulge that's just waiting to be tasted.

He kisses the tip earnestly, trying to convey his gratitude. Tavros gives a few languid licks, his entire body trembling with sheer want before salivating again, his tone sickeningly sweet and affectionate "Thank you for letting me please you!"  
The highblood smiles yet again, leaning back into his throne as he rubs his neck and horns, alternating his strokes as Tavros proceeds to suck him. The bulge is too big for him, wriggling and thrashing against his hot mouth, and he loves when it slips out and slides against his cheeks and across his lips, painting his face with such a majestic shade of indigo. Tavros slurps as he gets a full mouth of Coulro's length, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks as best he can. "Holy motherfuck! The Mirthful messiahs gave you so much motherfucking talent Tavros!"  
Tavros doesn't bother to respond him as he continues, instead he inhales the heady, musky scent from their act and whines; he wants friction to make him feel even better.

He squirms, pressing together his thighs before he notices Coulro's leg beside him. He gives up a hand to move his leg in-between his thighs, straddling it, panting as the bulge slides out of his mouth and onto the bridge of his nose.  
He giggles quietly and licks the underside, kissing it feverishly as he begins grinding against his leg, his lower abdomen coiling with heat and pleasure-

_Vris was right, **this is what he was meant to do his whole life.**_

The small troll mindlessly ruts against his leg, his mohawk in complete disarray and his face covered in purple genetic material as he sloppily continues his blowjob, and Coulro couldn't be happier with the sight. 

He gives a quick glance back to Gamzee, seeing the rage fester and boil within, seeing all too clearly his torn feelings between want and disgust for the troll at his lap. Coulro smirks, noticing the way Gamzee's form has stiffened and his expression is tight with disappointment.  
He laughs at the troll in heat, running his fingers gently through his hair, more than pleased with Tavros' work, "Mmn, are you ready for more little fairy?"

Tavros shudders and pulls away gasping, unable to still his hips, "I can't help but want you Coul. My nook's soaking my pants. I want your bulge in my little nook!"

The Highblood laughs triumphantly, his smile is not directed at Tavros but at Gamzee instead, "If that's what you want then undress and come back onto my lap, ride me like the sweet little motherfucking whore you are." 

Somehow he finds himself hesitating, but he thinks about how that buldge made him all twisted and hungry, how the smell stirs something deep inside. He knows this is what he _**needs**_ to do, _**this is where he belongs and he should be perfectly happy here**_. 

The Taurus finds he’s able to strip with ease, not caring about anything else but getting higher than where he was now. The Highblood takes off his clothes as well, barely able to get his shirt off before Tavros is on him again.

He chuckles and takes his shirt to wipe Tavros' face, taking time to admire the young troll before him. Tavros loses himself in his gaze once again and the sludge returns, and he remembers that _**he's happy here**_. Coulro grabs his hips, and Tavros can't help but kiss him hungrily, and magically their bodies seemed to be perfect together.

After the kiss the Highblood smirks deviously, easily turning the young troll around so his body would be exposed to Gamzee, "Tavros, do you remember your first time? Was Gamzee good?"

He flushes hard, blinking a few times as he struggles to think, "Gamzee? Well, yeah-he was good. We both got to pail-so yes."  
Coulro kisses his shoulders and snakes a hand down to tease the lowblood's nook, "As good as this? He was only 6 sweeps, so he definitely had no experience..." 

Tavros mewls and spreads his legs wantonly, noticing Gamzee watching and finding it hard to breathe, "Well-it was both our f-first time, so I didn't expect that we could even successfully pail!" The Highblood buries his face into Tavros' neck, hiding his smirk as his buldge begins to press at his entrance, making Tavros gasp, "You're gonna fill me up, huh?" 

Coulro nodded, "Yes my little fairy, I'mma stuff that little motherfucking nook and paint your insides purple~" Tavros cooed and shuddered involuntarily, his spine pulsing with giddiness, "Fill my little nook with your buldge! Please fuck me and make me yours!"

Gamzee growled, unable to interfere but seething-it was obvious that the motherfucker was cheating with his chucklevoodoos (he wished he could do the same and save his flush-crush but he still didn't know how to even fucking channel that shit...).

He cringed at Tavros' pleased cry, averting his eyes but waiting for him to snap out of it.

He knew Coul said he would teach him more discipline and shit but it wasn't motherfucking fair-Tavros **didn't deserve this**. He shouldn't have been dragged into all this mess-

"Oh fuck yes Coul! More-please give me more! I want to be your little fairy!"

Gamzee felt his eyes sting, motherfucking shit. If only he could do something! 

Tavros whined at Coulro's incredibly slow pace, not even being close to his limit-  
"I want to feel full and warm and loved! Coulro, please-I need it!"

Coulro's expression softened at the statement, he was in fucking heaven with the sheer tightness and heat from his body but he didn't want to hurt him, "Shh-shhh, I am loving you Tav-I'm making sure you’re ready and that you want this as much as I do." Tavros gushed and leaned against him, reaching back to place his little hand on the nape of his neck and placing the other on top of his hand, "Love me more then! I don't even care if it hurts, as long as I can be your miracle."

Tavros feels himself being filled up viciously, yelping and chirping happily at every movement, "Oh yes Coulro! Just like that! I'm Coulro's little fairy! I'm such a whore for you!"

Coulro groaned, panting as he forces as much as he can inside the delicious troll, excited at the idea of owning him and having him again and again, "Mirthful Messiahs! You're perfect for breeding; I'm going to make sure you're always carrying my grubs." Tavros giggles, rolling hips fluidly as he feels himself being stretched, “I’d be an honor Coul.”

Coulro laughs, aware of Gamzee’s near breaking-point and trying to encourage his heir to make a move before he’s spent, showering the little rustblood and laughing darkly, “Motherfucker needs to have constant lovin’, am I right Gamzee? He’s too motherfucking precious to deny any sort of miraculous flushed feels.” He groans and holds Tavros closer, nipping lightly at his shoulders and kissing the nape of his neck, “I’mma finish up soon my little miracle, it’s just so motherfucking miraculous.”

Tavros pants, trying to wave through the sudden shame coming over him, flushing hard and struggling to finish, “Oh gog, Thank you for this Coulro, I’m so happy that I can be useful. I’m blessed to have you like this!” Finally his orgasm rips through him, he trembles and gives out a soft whine, trying to maintain his balance on the taller troll. Tavros grimaces at the sudden thickness dripping between his thighs, and he grows uncomfortable with such a large bulge inside.

Coulro follows soon after, showering Tavros in kisses as he releases his genetic material, mixing them and sliding out easily. Gamzee growls ferally and the Highblood smirks, tipping Tavros back to lay on him while he holds open his newly seeded nook, “Look at this motherfucking miracle Gamzee, too bad you couldn’t also be the first to dump your load into this beauty.”

Tavros feels tears sting at his eyes, he hadn’t completely forgotten about Gamzee but now he realized the other troll was there the whole time, watching silently as he whored himself out. Tavros covers his face, trying to hold back tears as he is shown off, unable to resist the Highblood’s wishes. Gamzee snarls, rushing over to the pair and easily lifting Tavros off of the older troll and into his arms, “He’s not YOUR motherfuckin miracle, he’s MINE. And secondly motherfucker, I WOULDN’T FUCKING MAKE HIM DO THIS FOR MOTHERFUCKIN SUSTENIENCE.” Tavros shakes as he hears Gamzee’s voice jump from deathly serious to outraged, frightened by the sudden tone change and possessiveness. 

Coulro laughs and barely uses any force to reach for the little rustblood, teasing Gamzee, “I’m not forcing him to do this, and it’s me extending my motherfucking kindness to him.” Gamzee ignores his words, trying to get Tavros away from the taller troll, “I motherfucking hate you in the most non-romantic motherfucking way! YOU FUCKING CHEATER, YOU MOTHERFUCKING FORCED HIM TO ACT LIKE A WHORE!” 

Tavros wants to cry, being caught between the two Highbloods was scary enough-but with Gamzee’s screaming and snarling it made it hard to try to see his friend again. He just wanted familiarity, maybe assuming Gamzee would be as tame and sweet as before was a mistake-

Coulro smirks, letting go, “If you want him I’ll let you have this motherfuckin miracle, all you gotta do is make him yours and motherfucking use your voodoos to make him comply. If I see any motherfuckin resistance then I’ll have to pluck that little fairy from you.”

Tavros trembles, so Coulro _**didn’t want him after all**? He was just an object to them, just a sexual object to please them, huh?_

Gamzee shudders, scooping up Tavros into his arms and cradling him sweetly, his voice still sharp and low, “Tav, please forgive a motherfucker for doin this but I gotta. I want you motherfucker, and I don’t want my miracle, no- my little angel to be taken away from me...” Tavros stares at Gamzee incredulously, his blood pump tensing in fear-

__

_Gamzee was going to have him too?_


	2. I'm Already Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Tavros trembles, so Coulro didn’t want him after all? He was just an object to them, just a sexual object to please them, huh?
> 
> Gamzee shudders, scooping up Tavros into his arms and cradling him sweetly, his voice still sharp and low, “Tav, please forgive a motherfucker for doin this but I gotta. I want you motherfucker, and I don’t want my miracle, no- my little angel to be taken away from me…” Tavros stares at Gamzee incredulously, his blood pump tensing in fear-
> 
> _Gamzee was going to have him too?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Sorry for the long wait, I needed to get my shit together for my studying abroad so now that I am settled I finished this up. Thanks a bunch for all the support, I didn’t think this many people would comment and like so I hope y’all enjoy. (I’m still fearing that I went too far from the prompt -m-)

Warnings: Dubcon, Noncon, Yaoi, Smut, Creepy, Chucklevoodoos, Swearing, Mentions Mpreg, etc.

—-I’m Already Cursed—-

Gamzee frowns, noticing Tavros’ fragile state and he tries to be as gentle as possible, disgust rising up at he looks down at Tavros’ abused little nook. He begins littering kisses by Tavros’ horns, focusing on trying to use voodoos, remembering the feelings that came up while watching his flush-crush being dominated-

“I…I guess you can Gam…I-I don’t mind…” Tavros sighs, trying to be happy with being abandoned with Gamzee, attempting to calm down. He grimaces at the thick sludge in his nook, the murky-brown material too cold in his overheated body. He felt it gushing everywhere; he swore that gunky material must have filled him up to his very core- he could practically see his insides corroding.

Tavros noticed Coulro moving off his throne and to another chair, licking his lips and watching Gamzee set Tavros onto the highblood’s chair, bending down to start licking Tavros out, “I don’t want any trace of that motherfucker left on or in ya, so I’mma clean you up before we start.”

Tavros wanted to refute to any more activity but then he heard a sharp noise slam into the side of his head, Gamzee’s low growls at the sight of his stuffed nook aroused him for some reason, he felt like he was _**wanted**_. He flushes and he becomes aware of how loud the room became, he was picking up high static noise and horrible ringing again.

_It’s Gamze, at least this would be someone familiar… Gamzee was going to have him again, and **everything was going to be okay**. Tavros would be **taken care of**._

Tavros couldn’t stop the smile that came onto his face, as he felt soothed once again by the black sludge that seemed to fall before his eyes, he glanced down at Gamzee; Tavros moaned at how his tongue dipped in and out, making sure to get out all the icky poison that Coulro left behind. His blood pump finally relaxed, instead of freezing up it decided to pump harder, nearly fluttering as Gamzee ate out his nook.

Gamzee lapped at his entrance, curling his tongue and doing his best in scooping out the vile genetic material left behind by the motherfucking Grand Highblood. He was still fucking pissed at Coulro’s idiotic plan on having Tavros as a breeding troll, Tavros was too motherfucking precious to even be used like that! Gamzee sneered and littered Tavros’ thighs and nook with little kisses, calming down at Tavros’ little mewls and sighs.

Tavros finally finds the mind to grab one of Gamzee’s horns, the other finding his hair and he plays with the curls, “Gamzee! Y-You’re too good Gam…”

Gamzee growled, his bulge fattening at his comment, “Motherfuck…this is better than any miraculous dream I’ve had the motherfucking pleasure to dream up…” Tavros nods, smiling brightly, “Just l-like a fairytale…”  
Gamzee glanced up to check on his little angel, smirking at the pleased expression, “You okay up there motherfucker?” Tavros nods dumbly, too preoccupied with the barrage of feeling _**wanted**_ and _**desired**_.

Tavros giggled; _maybe Gamzee was the real shining knight in armor, and Coulro was the prince that was misunderstood-yeah, that had to be it. He was initially meant for Coulro but now he was saved by Gamzee, and Gamzee had no problem with actually being able to take care of him…_

Gamzee pants, unable to contain himself as he looms over his pretty little angel, his bulge already dripping with excitement, “I fucking want you so bad, I’ve always wanted to have you again…”  
Gamzee plunges in, making sure to stuff his nook entirely, groaning at the delicious heat, “Fuck! It’s like you’re motherfucking made for me Tavvy.” Tavros coos and presses flush against Gamzee, _they’re perfect for each other._ Tavros nods dumbly again and Gamzee grows concerned, wanting a better reaction from him, snarling, “Fucking tell me you want this Tav. You motherfucking want this as much as I do, right?”

The Taurus moans and wraps his legs around him, tightening around his length and trembling, “Gamzee, I w-wanna be y-yours…” His brown bulge writhes against his abdomen, but Tavros finds himself content with simply pleasing Gamzee, overjoyed at the idea of them _being together forever._

Gamzee bites his already bruised lip hard, “SAY IT AGAIN MOTHERFUCKER!” Tavros mewls, his forgotten bulge now up flush against his stomach, “Mmhm, I want you Gam! I-I wanna make your grubs and I wanna be by your side! I wanna make you as happy as you make me…”

Gamzee lifts Tavros’ hips, adjusting his position before pressing back into Tavros tight heat, groaning, “Oh motherfuck! Thank the messiahs, you’re ALL MINE NOW.”

Tavros trembles at the hard thrust as he brings Gamzee down, simply staring into his shimmering indigo irises and sighing, the thick calming sludge coming over him and clogging up everything, overloading his senses. Tavros is sopping wet with his own juices, and he begins kissing Gamzee, not wanting them to be apart for even a moment.

Gamzee devours the young troll, only parting for seconds for air, constantly diving in to claim Tavros. He claws at his hips and sides, grabbing ahold as he begins to stretch Tav apart, exploring ever crevice and cranny. Gamzee licks his lips, hungry for the sweet Taurus below him, “Little angel, I’mma fuck you so hard and make sure that motherfucker can never touch you again, alright? No one will ever make you feel as motherfuckin good as I do.”

Tavros mewls and keens, unable to control his hips as he ruts up, wanting more friction, _more love,_ “Yes, yes! I’m all yours-all yours Gam!” Gamzee gladly responds by pounding into the pretty little rustblood, making sure to only provide him with pleasure and bliss during their love-making. Man, sometimes Gamzee really had to hand it to the humans, the miracles of redrom and flush-crushing sounded so much better in their language.  
The bull groaned, his toes curling as he loses himself in the sheer movements between them- He had sick fires but the fire building up in this was unlike anything he’d ever felt, even Coulro couldn’t touch him like this.

The little Taurus felt his cheeks and chest assaulted with nips and kisses, he didn’t mind the burn from Gamzee’s claws in his sides and down his back; it was all _beautiful, **miraculous** affection. Nothing could be better than this._

Gamzee smirked, finally seeing his own tint in Tavros’ eyes and nearly going wild with want, “Talk to me Tav, I wanna hear that PRETTY LITTLE VOICE OF YOURS AS I POUND INTO YA.” Tavros whined, unable to hold back his needy little noises, “Oh yes, please Gam-I’m all yours! Please fill me up, I live only to be by your side! I was made to only love you!” Gamzee chuckles darkly, picking him up and sitting down on the throne, his hands steadying Tavros’ hips, “Cmon and ride me then Tav.”

Tavros flushes and nods, putting one hand on his shoulder and grasping his spiraling horn with the other, lifting his hips up high before slamming back down. Gamzee swallows a groan, pressing his horn into Tavros’ hand, “Cmon and rub me little angel.”

Tavros pants, stroking his horn and giving special attention to the base before lowering down for another sharp kiss-nipping at Gamzee’s lower lip and sighing dreamily, completely gone from their activity, “Yes Gam, ooh you’re so good. My knight…” Tavros pauses, a slight ringing in his ears as he mindlessly rocks against Gamzee, his amber eyes clouded over with lust as he finally can understand all the _miracles and the importance of the messiahs_ , “We’re destined to be together Gam, just like this. It’s too _**perfect**_ to expect any other ending!”

The smaller troll laughs in between his moans, yelping and groaning out his partner’s name as he struggles to hold back his orgasm- _All the fairytales were proof enough that this is where he was meant to be. Gamzee must have known this too, which made their story that much easier._

Tavros smiles as he feels Gamzee’s bulge throb harder, pulsing in such an exciting way-his body already prepared to catch his genetic material. Gamzee gasped and panted, burying his face into Tavros’ neck while being mindful of his horns. He repeated Tavros’ name almost as if he was praying, his voice soft and filled to the brim with adoration. Tavros’ little nook fluttered and he felt the tight coil of heat finally break-

Tavros heard clapping and did his best to turn his head slightly to see the source, Coulro was smirking darkly and clapping. His lips turned up into something that felt unnatural and the little laugh didn’t quite sound like him. _There was something wrong-_

Tavros whined as his head was pelted with horrible screams, the screams of so many trolls that were trying to tell him something, _ **that something was terribly wrong.**_ Amber tears painted his cheeks, the crescendo of howls was becoming unbearable! He looked down at Gamzee, his mass of curls and his horns obscuring his face entirely, he gave a small choked sob at the sheer pain in his head.

Gamzee peered up his indigo eyes practically glowing and Tavros felt the swirling voices become easier to ignore as they held eye contact. He could see miracles and all the beauty in the world in those lovely indigo pools, flickering with light hues and dark undertones-

_His eyes could tell him everything._

His tears quickly dried as Gamzee kissed away the noise, his eyes never leaving him as the constellations continued to churn within his irises, “You okay Tav?”

He slowly nodded and petted Gamzee’s hair, this must have been how it was supposed to be all along. _There was **something wrong** but he couldn’t figure out **what.**_

Gamzee held onto his hips firmly, sliding his bulge out of his favorite little angel and sighed in relief, “Thanks Tav…I’m just so red for you, and I’m so motherfucking glad you did this with me again…” Tavros nods again, still very much lost in his thoughts as his hands clamp tightly against his entrance, fingers tightly pressed together as he clamps his nook shut-

_I know what’s wrong, I’m missing the fullness of him. **I need to carry his grub.**_

Gamzee frowned, his expression tightened with concern, “Angel, what’s wrong? Why are you- “

Tavros leaned over, delivering a crown of kisses across his forehead, “I want you to love me more…Coulro said I w-wouldn’t be bad as a breeding troll, and as long as it was you…I wouldn’t mind carrying your grubs.” Gamzee’s eyes widened in disbelief, the flush creeping onto his cheeks apparent through his smeared make up, “Tav…You’re not gonna be treated like a pailing slave. You’re better than that. My motherfucking angel doesn’t have to ask me for love though-you just say when and where and I will be glad to motherfucking shower you with it.”

“Oh. Well uhm, okay then. As long as I am with you I am happy. Hopefully I can bear strong heirs for you then…” Gamzee smiles and kisses his stomach, reaching down to touch his hands, “Then why are you- “

Tavros nudged him with his head, trying to get him to pull away, his cheeks hot as he quietly explains, “I’m just making sure that I’mma carry your grub…” Gamzee looks confused for a moment before the realization hits him, and he beams as a low chuckle rumbles from his throat, “Oh don’t worry Tav, I’ll make sure you’ll be having my grubs in no time.” Tavros feels a shiver run down his spine, as more of his favorite sludge glosses him over.

They share a bed that night, his nook filled to the brim with Gamzee’s material and his nook capped off to make sure none of it leaks out, and he places a hand over his lower abdomen, already trying to see if he can feel the little miracle begin to grow.

Tavros snuggles into Gamzee’s arms, his amber eyes hazy as he begins to recount various fairytales in his mind, trying to pick out and perfect the stories he plans to tell the grubs. The strange upturn of his lips happens again, and despite the unnatural feeling coming up Tavros easily dismisses it, already certain that he’ll be telling his fairytales even as he holds the grub inside of him.

_Gamzee was his knight in shining armor, this was their fairytale ending, and **he wouldn’t have it any other way.**_


End file.
